Gatling Pea
The Gatling Pea is an upgrade available for purchase from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. It upgrades the Repeater. It fires 2x as fast as the Repeater and 4x as fast as the Peashooter. The seed packet costs $5,000, the same price as the Twin Sunflower. It is also one of the first two upgrade plants you can purchase. Suburban Almanac Entry 'Gatling Pea ' Gatling Peas shoot four peas at a time. Damage: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 4x Must be planted on Repeater Gatling Pea's parents were concerned when he announced his intention to join the military. "But honey, it's so dangerous!" they said in unison. Gatling Pea refused to budge. "Life is dangerous," he replied, eyes glinting with steely conviction. Cost: 250 Recharge: very slow Air Raid In the DS Exclusive Mini-Game known as Air Raid,Dr. Zomboss is on his Zombot flying in the Air, and you have to destroy him using a Gatling Pea riding on an Flower Pot Air Plane. .]] Strategy The Gatling Pea shoots four peas at a time. Although the two alternatives, two repeaters (400 sun) or a repeater and a Torchwood (175 sun), are cheaper than the Gatling Pea, the Gatling Pea saves space. Of course, it is also possible to use two Gatling Peas and a Torchwood, which is even more space-efficient but will cost more. Gatling Peas are also very good for Survival: Day. Using a Torchwood doubles a pea's damage, so placing a Torchwood in front of two Gattling Peas, in theory, are equal to 16 pea-shooters. In fact, without the torchwood it is the most linited upgrade in terms of areas of attack (if one of the most concentrated) , due to the fact that unlike the Cattail it can only shoot a straight line, and unlike the Spikerock and the gloom-shroom it can only kill a zombie at a time, again, without the torchwood. So a good strategy could be 2 columns of Twin Sunflowers, 3 of Gatling peas, Torchwood, Tall-nuts then Spikerocks and leave a blank column. This may be costly, but it is a good idea if you want to save space and keep good defense in some situations, such as Marigold farming. Air Raid Try to upgrade your Gatling Pea as much as possible, and dodge Dr. Zomboss's attacks. , the Gatling Pea's ZomBotany equivalent]] Trivia *This is the only upgrade plant that is used as a zombie in ZomBotany. (for more information, see ZomBotany Zombies). *This is the slowest recharging peashooting plant, and it may be due that it's an upgraded plant. *The Gatling Pea is the only plant to have facepaint. **The Gatling Pea Zombie is one of three zombies to have facepaint. The others being the Football Zombie, and the Giga-Football Zombie. *The gatling gun in the Gatling Pea's mouth spins when it is shooting. *Actually if you look closely the Gatling Pea's gatling gun moves a little bit to its left, then back to the positioning of where it originally was. *Sometimes, a newly planted Gatling Pea shoots three Peas before shooting four Peas. This is also like the Repeater and Cattail as they will sometimes shoot one pea and spike, respectively, before two. * Gatling Pea, Imitater, Cactus and Cattail are the only plants with headwear. *It is strange how the peas fit through the small gatling gun's holes when shooting. *The Gatling Pea's face paint, gatling gun and helmet suggests that it is from the "Plant Army", which is relevant to the Almanac entry. *Unfortunetly the Gatling Pea's helmet doesn't increase its health. *In Air Raid, the Gatling Pea can be upgraded to a Threepeater, which shoots four peas in three directions, for a total of 12 peas. *The Gatling Pea, Plantern, Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet, Cob Cannon and Imitater are the only plants that have non-plant accesories on them. **Also Cattail - she wears a pink hat. *While playing Air Raid, if your Threepeater gets hit and it doesn't have a Pumpkin, it will revert back to a Gatling Pea. *Gatling Pea is the only plant known to have parents. However he is not the only plant known to have relatives - Garlic's wife was mentioned in his Suburban Almanac entry, and so was Pumpkin's cousin Renfield. **Tall-nut says that he and Wall-nut are brothers - although he could mean it figuratively, meaning "friends." **But they do look similar, and both have the word "nut" in their names. See Also *Plants *Peashooter *Repeater *Threepeater *Pea *Torchwood *Snow Pea *Gatling Pea Zombie *Split Pea Category:Plants Category:Upgrades Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Day